There For You
by DegrassiEclareFTW
Summary: AU. Set in college. Mild M "She's pretty sure she's never had a friend like Clare and it's a refreshing change."
1. Chapter 1

There are boxes and bags everywhere, literally. She planned on showing up to her dorm early so she could choose the bed she wanted, but apparently this chick had the same idea. Her roommate is humming some shitty melody while she unpacks all her stuff and places it on the left side of the dorm room. That means she takes the right side of the room. Her roommate, Clare, (yeah, she actually read the papers she got from the school) is humming some random melody as she buzzes around the room.

See, Bianca's never shared a room before, being an only chid and all.

The only thing she has with her is her knock off Louis Vuitton purse and duffle bag. Whatever, she'll pay some geeky freshman to bring the rest of her bags back from her car for her.

"Oh!" She hears Clare suddenly screech. It makes her wince. "Hello! I'm Clare. I didn't even see you there."

Honestly, she didn't think her roommate would have a suitcase dedicated to different colored headbands. Not to mention the twilight books she saw her unpack a moment ago. She's instantly regretting her decision to give college a try.

"Hi," She replies before tossing her bags onto the plain mattress on her side of the room. "Bianca."

"I took the left side of the room. I hope you don't mind." Clare tells her as if she would really make her change sides of the room after she put all her shit around it.

"S'cool." Even she can admit she's being kind of a bitch to this girl with the one word answers. She knows her type though. Clare's that girl she hated in high school, you know, the ones that were going places, and just high on life. That's not her style.

"Is that all you brought? I could help you unpack if you want." She just shakes her head no because if she didn't ask for help she shouldn't offer. She's always been a very independent girl. Always took care of herself. She didn't need to, really, her mom had two jobs her whole life so she basically lived on her own. It's killing her knowing she's got a roommate now.

Plus, she wouldn't even be in college if it weren't for her mom and her whole _I don't want you to end up struggling like I did _speech. Fuck.

Clare gives up on the small talk and they both unpack on their sides of the room in silence. The girl's obviously done setting up her room when she sits cross-legged on her purple comforter, just watching Bianca as she tosses her clothes into the small ass drawers.

She doesn't know why but she honestly doesn't want her new roommate to think she's some cold bitch so she asks her if she can help bring the rest of her stuff upstairs. She says of course and doesn't even mention that she offered to help already. Bianca kind of likes her for that.

When Clare suggests they make a cute RA help them she thinks this might not be so bad after all.

The go to Ikea together and she has no clue why or how it happens.

All she knows is that Clare mentioned something about _color coordinating our rooms to match our individual personalities and yet compliment each other. _Bianca, on the otherhand, was bored as shit and knows for a fact that Ikea sells fucking delicious cinnabons so, you know, she was all for it.

"So, what's your stroy?" They haven't really talked much so she figures they should start. Clare's pushing the cart ahead of them through the aisles while she pretends to look at shit they don't even need but Clare wants.

"My story?" Clare asks but when she doesn't say anything more she just keeps talking. "Well, I've lived around here my whole life. My parents divorced when I was in grade ten but my mom remarried shortly after. I love pepperoni pizza and cats give me allergies."

She does not (yes she does) giggle once Clare's done giving her an overview of her life. She gives her a run down of her life even though Clare doesn't ask. It feels like she has to share her life story since Clare told her something about hers.

"My parents divorced when I was five but my mom never remarried. Do you like the guy she's with now or no?"

They go to the aisle with picture frames and posters and stuff. Clare picks up this hideous picture frame that's all bedazzled and crap with the words 'Best Friends' on the top in huge letters. She puts it in the cart and it makes her wonder whose picture she's going to be filling it with.

"He's ok. It's just wierd." It's a simple answer but she can tell Clare wants to add more to it so she waits for her to continue. "You're going to think I'm crazy once I tell you this but...I kind of dated his son."

"You mean you're step brother?" Bianca asks with a hint of a smile on her lips. "And here I thought my roommate was a good girl."

"It wasn't like that!" She explains while laughing. "We were just casual and then my mom decided to marry his dad and things got awkward. Things were just starting to feel normal between us right before I left for college."

After an hour of shopping and another of stuffing themselves with pizza and cinnabons from the instore food court, they hop into Clare's small car and head back to the dorm. She can't stop laughing when a Justin Bieber song starts playing on the radio and Clare mouths the words. When they're stopped at a stop light she turns up the volume all the way up on the radio and they end up singing the song at the top of their stares they get from neighboring cars are hilarious. If anyone back home saw her they'd kick her ass.

"You do realize that since we're both single we will be boyfriend shopping together?"

"Boyfriend shopping?" Clare questions with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not here for that. Boys are too complicated."

"Only if you want them to be."

The dorm they live in houses boys and girls so that kind of makes up for the small size of the room. Bianca's notices a few but none have really caught her eye. Only a couple guys have hook up potential but she's still trying to figure them out. There's a cute guy in one of her dance clases but she doesn't give it up for cute. They need something that peaks her interest.

There's this little bagel shop down the street from their dorm that sells the best coffee which her and Clare always go to now. It's sort have become a ritual. After their first clas they meet up for a quick coffeee or in Clare's case, green tea.

"Why are you giving Owen the cold shoulder?"

Owen's the guy that lives on the floor below them and hasn't been shy about his interest in Bianca. Or rather his interest in boning her. She'd totally be up for it, too, if it weren't for his cocky attitude. Something about it grates on her nerves and the funny part is she thinks they're kind of similar. "He has a girlfriend and besides, he's way too cocky."

"Are you sure he has a girlfriend. Why would he flirt with you so much if he's seeing someone?" She doesn't understand how Clare can be so naive sometimes. Jake was her only sort of serious boyfirend before this KC guy she told Bianca about, but it's way obvious that boys are still a mystery to the girl.

"Because guys are pigs. They don't care if they have a girlfriend or you have a boyfrined, Clare. If they see someone they like, they go for it. Owen's no exception."

"He could be."

"Just drop it. I'm not interested and that's that."

That's pretty much the end of that conversation and they start talking a little less once school gets going in full swing. They're both pretty busy with their own shit. Bianca's got dance three times a week and Clare's always working an her writer bullshit. She kind of wishes Clare was more of a party girl when she decides to go out on Friday night. Seriously, she deserves a reward for all the shit she had to go through this week with her teachers. School is kicking her ass and she just wants to unwind and drink.

Bianca sleeps with Owen because he somehow ended up at the bar she was at and he's the only person other than her under the age of thirty. He is hot and a little bit of an asshole which, let's face it, is her type. It'll never be more than a one time thing and his girlfriend will never know so she just goes for it. It's been a long time since anyone's gotten her off so she figures it couldn't hurt. She calls Clare when she's in the cab with Owen kissing along her neck to let her know she's staying out all night. She doesn't want her to worry.

She doesn't want her to know who she's with either.

They fuck as soon as they get inside his dormroom and it's quick and dirty and nothing out of the ordinary. He falls asleep right after, too. Typical guy. He tells her to stay so they can do it again in the morning when he notices her about to get up from his bed to leave. It's stupid of her to stay considering his dick is averagee and nothing special but Clare knows she staying out all night so she lays back down.

He goes down on her once before she leaves for her room and she tries not to feel so bad about it when she notices all the pictures of him and his girlfriend, Anya, everywhere.

She doesn't have to tell Clare where she was or who she was with but she feels kind of guilty when she doesn't. The girl looks annoyed or irritated with her all day or something and goes to their little bagel shop with her new friend, Alli, without so much as inviting her.

It really shouldn't piss her off. (but it does)

Her fling with Owen was supposed to be one time thing but it's sort of happening on the regular now. It should bother her how used to being the 'other woman' she is. It's kind of Clare's fault if she thinks about it. If the girl hadn't been blowing her off for Alli, the girl that lives next door to them, Bianca wouldn't have been forced to hang out with Owen, the only other person she knows on campus.

"I slept with Owen."

She blurts it out when Clare finally comes back home with a brown bag of chinese food in her hands. Clare sets the food out on their makeshift table and takes a deep breath before adressing her. "Why? He has a girlfriend. Isn't that a tad bit demeaning to your self esteem?"

"Please, Clare, don't give me that self-righteous, overly-religious crap." She's annoyed with Clare right now for not talking to her for days and then coming home with their dinner and judging her choices. "So maybe it was stupid but we're still young. College is supposed to be fun."

"You can have fun without getting drunk or having sex." This is the closest Clare has even come to cursing. That also bothers her. She wants to know what pushes this girl;s buttons and what makes her come undone.

"Please," Bianca scoffs and Clare clenches her teeth. Is this a fight? It feels like one and yet it's pretty pointless.

"Can you just shut up and enjoy the meal I bought you. Beef and broccoli with plain, fried rice, right?" Bianca just laughs and takes the plate of food Clare serves her. Maybe this is how sisters fight. They can go from yelling at each other to talking about what the other wants for dinner in a matter of seconds.

She's pretty sure she's never had a friend like Clare and it's a refreshing change.

**A/N: This story is totally AU and set in Clare and Bianca's first year of college. I'm not sure if I want this to go the romantic route with Clare and Bianca being endgame (lesbihonest?) or just friends so let me know what you guys would like. Reviews would be amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

She's so fucking thankful it's Friday. When she finally makes it back to their dorm room she finds Clare and Alli eating from a bowl of popcorn and history text books on their laps. She doesn't know why anyone would study on a friday afternoon when they won't be having class for two days. Save that shit for a Sunday at least.

Bianca doesn't know much about this Alli girl excpet that she lives in the room next to theirs with a girl named Sadie or something. Alli's this short, little thing. Might be Indian or some exotic nationality like that. Either way she's confident enough in herself to admit that Alli's pretty. She knows for a fact her and Clare have a few classes together. Plus, Clare did admit that they went to the same high school but weren't as close as they're becoming in college.

"I'm so fucking glad it's Friday." So what if Bianca's trying to curse more frequently to see if it'll rub off on little Saint Clare? She tosses off her shoes and lays across her bad the wrong way with her feet resting on her blue, plaid pillows.

"Me, too." Alli smiles. "We're studying for our History test. The last one was so hard, we figured we should try and prepare better this time around." The girl is kind of peppy. She doesn't really get how her and Clare are hanging out so much, or how this girl is apparently majoring in science. She seems more of the type to be studying for cosmotology. Whatever.

"Right. So, Clare, plans for tonight?"

"No, why? Are you going out?"

Binaca's been trying to convince the chick to loosen up and head over to the bar she's been going to on the weekends. So it might be a little cramped and skeevy looking but booze is booze. She will figure out a way to make her go with her. Just watch.

"Thinking about it."

Alli says she has to go a little while later and packs up her books in her little, flowery, purse/backpack thing. Bianca goes back to figuring out a way to get Clare to finally come out with her.

It only takes one week for everyone on the whole damn campus to find out about her and Owen. She doesn't give two fucks, though, and still walks with her chin up. Clare tries not to give her sympathetic or sad looks and she appreciates that. The worse part is that she fools everyone but Clare with her nonchalant act. The girl knows her more than anyone on this campus right now. Hell, they live together and Clare can definitely see her empty eyes and how she's not talking to anyone. Anya hasn't even come up to her. She figured that once Owen bragged about their hookups to other guys at school the girl'd be ready for a fight.

Anya doesn't even glance her way, though, and evryone else on campus just snicker when she walks by them.

They can all suck her dick (metaphorically).

Clare's standing outside the door of her last class of the day which happens to be dance. She's never done that before. Maybe she's never had a friend who's gone through sleeping with another girl's boyfriend. For some reason it pisses her off that Clare's acting like Bianca deserves a pity party since everyone on their floor starting thinking she was a slut. As if she's the first girl to help a guy cheat.

"Hey," Clare says softly, touching her shoulder when Bianca tries to walk past as if she didn't see her at all.

"What are you doing here?" It's cold and she knows Clare's just trying to be a good friend. It's not normal for her to have a friend like that. It's not something she knows how to deal with.

"Can you just stop walking and talk to me for a second?" Fuck that. She doesn't need anyone's shoulder to cry on. "Bianca!"

"Why?" She really wants to know the answer to that. There's no reason for Clare to be here, waiting for her. Back in high school she stole boyfriends and smoked weed on her lunch break, nothing much has changed.

"Because we're friends." It's the first time anyone's said that to her with complete sincerety in their voice. Sure, she had guys and girls that she went to parties with, bought drugs for, shared a bottle with, fucked on the regular, and other shit like that. Not a _friend_, though. She's never had one of those.

"Fine." Bianca says, shifting her weight to one foot and hiking her dance bag higher on her shoulder. "I'm listening. Talk."

"I'm sorry that Owen told everyone about you two, but I don't want you to feel like you have no one to talk to. You seem like you've had people turn their backs on you but just know," She tells Bianca with a slight smile, "I'm never going to do that."

"Really?" Santana asks confused. "And why not?"

"Because," Clare answers, shrugging one shoulder. "We're roommates." She tells her simply as if that's the obvious answer. There's way more reasons she could list, but she knows Bianca would call her crazy for even suggesting any of them. They're friends but she thinks Bianca doesn't know what to do with that.

"Yeah,ok." Bianca tells her as she walks towards their dorm. She doesn't know if she was being sarcastic or not.

She's laying under the sheets of her bed with her headphones on, listening to an Adele song she just loves. There's two papers she has to get done but Clare can't bring herself to do them. It's not that she has writer's block. Sometimes she just like to do this. Have a moment to herself where time stands still and she can close her eyes for a minute.

Her eyes open when she notices Bianca throwing her gym bag onto their (surprisingly clean) floor. The girl looks stressed and mimics Clare's current position in bed, climbing under the sheets and staring up at the cieling.

Clare takes out her headphones from her ears when she notices her roommate's lips moving. "He hasn't even talked to me this whole week, you know? What a dick."

"I'm assuming were talking about Owen?" Clare really doesn't know what to say about all this. Part of her wants to give a lecture on morals and values but she knows that won't go over well with a girl like Bianca. She supposes the girl has a right to be a little mad. Owen should have had the guts to at least talk to her about this mess and, well, officially end it.

"Yeah, and its not like we broke up or anything. We were never official. It was just nice having someone to hook up with whenever I wanted, you know?" Bianca asks her without tearing her gaze away from the cieling.

Clare exhales loudly, "I guess."

"I'm over it, though," Bianca tells her honestly, "So, everyone on our floor thinks I'm a homewrecking bitch, now. Anyway, didn't you have homework to do and shit?"

She doesn't get how Bianca can use the phrase _and shit _to describe things. She does it all the time and it actually makes her laugh to herself when she hears it.

"I do. I just needed a moment to myself in order to clear my mind." As she's explaining this, Bianca comes over to her side of the room and joins Clare in her bed. They've never been this close (physically or emotionally) but she thinks they both need it. Bianca turns on her side to face Clare even though the other girl is still laying on her back with her hands folded neatly on her stomach.

Clare turns her face to look at her quickly and she notices the black haired girl isn't wearing makeup, her hair's a mess from dance class, and she's wearing sweats and a plain t-shirt. She wishes she could look that beautiful without trying. She bites her cheek so she doesn't say that out loud, but she's thinking it.

They're just sitting there, silent. Clare can hear the ticking of the pink clock they bought together that time they went to Ikea. "Have you ever been in love?" Bianca asks her in an almost whisper.

"Yeah," She tells her after a moment. "I have. We used to be best friends before anything happened between us. Sometimes I wish we had stayed that way."

"That's dumb. Who falls in love with their best friend? That's a big pile of shit waiting to happen."

"A lot of people." She explains, turning to face Bianca, "His name was Eli. It was always me, him, and our friend Adam. Things were bad for a while but it eventually got better. We broke up, got back together, and did that for almost two years. It was never the same, though."

"What did it feel like?" Bianca asks, "The good times, I mean."

"Icredible." It's a one word answer to describe her first real relationship and it doesn't even begin to cover the basics. It's indescribable, what she had with Eli, but sometimes it's hard to remember those parts of it that she liked.

"What did you do after you finally broke up?" She doesn't know where all these questions are coming from, except for the fact that she truly wants to know. Maybe instead of talking about her problems, talking about Clare will make her feel better.

"Part of me had to accept the fact that we just weren't meant to be. No matter how much we tried. He went off to college and now I did. It's a new beginning."

"What about the other part?"

"The other part of me? It makes me want to call him right now and see if we still have that spark that I remember us having. But I can't." Clare whispers. They're both crying now, not sobbing, but there are tears. "God, love sucks." She mutters, wiping at her face.

Bianca laughs, "I can't believe I'm crying over your love life. Sorry for making us cry for no good reason." Clare laughs as Bianca dabs under her eyes with the back of her hand.

They both laugh and Clare actually feels good about her relationship, friendship, whatever it is her and Bianca are for once. Honestly, this is progress and so what if it took a few tears and arguments to get here.

"Here," Clare puts one earbud into her ear and hands the other to Bianca. They share the headphones and listen to the music playing from Clare's ipod as they lay in the single bed.

After about 15 minutes Clare reaches down to intertwine their fingers, bracing herself for a rejection from Bianca (it doesn't come).

A guy on their floor, Wesley, asks her out (awkwardly) and Clare agrees even though she tells Bianca she doesn't see it going anywhere. It's not that there's anything wrong with him, she's not a shallow person, but Clare isn't interested in anyone right now. She'd like to keep it that way.

They go on three dates which is a miracle considering how uncomfortably awkward they've all been. Wesley takes it better than she thought when she tells him she doesn't want to date him anymore.

"He's a good guy but I don't want a boyfriend right now." She tells Bianca when she's home from her last and final date with Wesley. "He played me a song on his flute and that was sweet but I couldn't do it anymore."

"Whatever, you don't need a guy to make you happy. Plus, he obviously does not know how to give a girl an orgasm, so."

Clare blushes and laughs but she figures her roommate is right.

"Thank fuck, you're home." Bianca exclaims when Clare comes back to their room after her study date with Alli. "I was about two seconds away from knocking on Owen's door."

"What, why?" Clare asks her. She does not want a repeat of that awful relationship. Casual never works and she learned that the hard way (stepbrother, anyone?).

"Because I was bored and wanted to get off. I swear, I was about to call that girl that lives above us. She obviously knows how to get a job done." Bianca tells her, referring to the loud moaning and/or banging noises they often hear from the apartment above them. For some reason Clare's face flushes when she thinks about her roommate doing that. Going upstairs and having her way with the quirky brunette upstairs and her rich girlfriend that always spends the night.

"Have you actually done that before?" It's an honest question.

"Been with a girl?" Clare nods her head before turning her attention to the reality TV show that's currently playing on the television. "Hooking up is hooking up."

She supposes that's a yes.

"So you're bisexual?" Clare asks, seriously. She wasn't raised this way. Her parents never talked to her about sex or anything of the sort considering their religious background. They told her premarital sex was a sin and even made her wear a purity ring for a majority of her life. After her parents got divorced, though, her mother became more open. She even took her to be put on birth control after Clare confessed that she was ready to have sex with her boyfriend.

"I don't know what the fuck I am, to be honest." Bianca's always honest with her. I just like sex. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

Bianca looks over to where she's sitting on the bed as if she's just said something crazy. As if it's so odd for her roommate to agree with her. Especially on this kind of topic.

Bianca shakes her awake (literally) from a nap and tells her to _get the fuck up and get dressed because she is taking her to an awesome ass party. _Clare tries to protest. Really, she's tired and socially awkward if she's being honest. Plus, she doesn't know how to dress for this sort of thing. Apparently, her roommate is not taking no for an answer anymore.

"This is going to end very badly. I know it." Clare mutters under her breath when they enter the makeshift dorm room-turned-club. The party is in a whole other building that is also a co-ed. She thinks the "host's" names are Mark and Julian. She's not too sure.

She steers clear of the punch (she's seen movies and knows it's probably spiked) but Bianca pours herself a drink right away. She can tell Clare's feeling uncomfortable so she doesn't leave the girl's side. "You don't have to watch over me. If you want to dance and find a guy just go ahead."

"Shut up. I'm here with you because I want to be. Have a drink," She says handing her one, "And don't be a pain in my ass."

They only stay for an hour longer and Bianca isn't even upset (maybe a little) that they turned in at midnight. It's way early for her to be home in bed with Clare, eating ice cream from the carton, and watching a rerun of Grey's Anatomy.

Whatever, she turns off the light and sleeps with Clare snuggled up by her side. She doesn't have class in the morning but she knows Clare does. A part of her feels bad, thinking she'll be the reason the girl won't be able to keep her eyes open at all during one of her lectures. Whatever, she promised herself she'd convince the saint to go out to a party and she did.

Mission fucking accomplished.

**A/N: I think I'm going to go the **_**more than friends route**_** ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's been away for the weekend visiting her parents. It feels good to actually come back to her dorm where she has her own bed. Right after she moved out of the house her room was basically turned into storage. Bianca's sitting on the edge of her bed in a tight black dress and biting her thumbnail. She's not wearing shoes though and has no make up on so Clare's a little weirded out.

"Fuck," Bianca says in greeting, "About time you came back." She stands, tugging at the bottom of her dress to reveal a dark red bra and panty set. It makes Clare turn her head and blush immediately. "I was so bored without you. I actually thought about calling up Owen...again!"

Clare feels slightly uncomfortable (is that what she's feeling?) as her roommate rummages around for pajamas in barely anything. "Do you always have to resort to him when your bored?"

Bianca turns to face Clare, pajamas in hand. "Oh my god, _virgin_. I'm getting dressed now so stop talking to my feet and look at my face."

This makes Clare blush even more. She still doesn't know why. She's had gym class before and seen the girls there change hundreds of times. But this feels different. "You didn't answer my question. Maybe you should do something else to keep busy while you're bored. Stop looking for guys or whatever."

"I just want to have some fun. Please my body, you know?"

"That's just it, B." Clare tells her. For some reason she feels anger or annoyance bubbling up in her veins. "It's not just a body. You can't just _please _it with meaningless hook ups without being careful. What about having something with someone who cares about you, where there's real emotion and depth?"

Bianca scoffs, "Can you cool it with the saint act? Ok,_ Ms. I-only-had-sex-with-one-guy-in-my-life_. Not everyone can have a relationship like that, Clare. At least not a girl like me."

"You know it's going to be ok, right?" Clare doesn't really know what she's asking. She just feels like her friend needs the reassurance.

"I guess so." Bianca mumbles before climbing into bed and watching as Clare grabs towels for her shower.

Bianca actually has a date. An honest to goodness date. Maybe all that crap about having feelings for someone and not just boning Clare talked about got through to her. She listens to the girl sometimes, ok?

Anyway, his name is Drew and they meet while she's having lunch on campus. He's kind of quirky and goofy but he's hot so she agrees to go out with him. They go to eat at this small diner just outside of town and she has a good time. They laugh and talk about random stuff and she tells Clare all about it. She can tell the girl is happy for her.

"So you had a good time?"

Bianca shrugs, "It was alright. He's hot."

"Thanks for all the details." Clare teases.

"I feel like a bitch for leaving you alone tonight, though." They always spend mondays together. Just relaxing around their room and watching whatever dumb show is playing on mtv. Usually teen mom or some shit which is so retarded since mtv is supposed to be _music _television. Whatever.

"The night's not over." Clare laughs."How about we watch a little teen mom. It's on right now and I know how much you love it."

Bianca shakes her head with a grin on her face. "You got it."

They end up sharing Bianca's bed while they sip on cans of coke. They're covered by a thin blanket, snuggled close like they usually do. At first they're shoulder to shoulder but as the minutes tick on Bianca's arm ends up snaking around Clare's waist, pulling her closer to her side. She feels warm there. It's nice.

They've shared a bed and cuddled countless of times so Clare doesn't really think anything of it when her roommate strokes the skin of her waist just under her shirt. Clare and Bianca are best friends (even if she's reluctant to admit it sometimes) so maybe it's ok if they're affectionate once in a while.

Clare knows she wants to kiss Bianca but she doesn't expect her to do it first. Bianca's free hand comes to rest on the side of Clare's face and turns it so they're facing each other. The black haired girl's eyes are focused on Clare's lips and only that.

The kiss is softer than Clare expects it to be. Their lips fit together perfectly and it's nothing like the boys she's kissed. Her lips just sit their for a moment, feeling the pressure of them pressed together before Bianca takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Their knees press together, and Bianca moves her legs so that they're laying down with her thigh between Clare's. She feels the girl shift a bit when Binaca moves her legs up ever so slightly.

"Shit," Bianca says pulling away abruptly and licking her lips. Clare doesn't know what to do right now. "Fuck."

"It's ok, Bianca. Really."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just fucking..." Bianca trails off, getting up and going to the other side of the room. "That was really stupid of me."

Clare touches her fingertips to her lips once the lights are out and ignores the fact that the girls are in the wrong beds. All she can think about is if Bianca feels the same way she does right now.

"You're not even gay!" Bianca shouts at her. She just came through the door so to say Clare is startled is an understatemant. "I'm not even sure I'm a lesbo!"

Bianca's been having that intense feeling in her stomach, though. Every time she thinks about the way she kissed Clare and how the girl gasped when she slid her thigh higher up her legs something goes off low in her belly. She's worried about what this means to them and their friendship.

Why can't she stop thinking about it? Why did she enjoy it so much? When she goes to sleep, with Clare on the other side of the room, she can practically feel her roommates hands on her, roaming every inch of her body. She would kill to know what it feels like to have Clare lay her down and show her what it feels like to be with a girl like her. Someone so innocent and cute.

"Is that why you've been avoiding?"

"I just...I can't, Clare." She doesn't know what it is she can't do exactly. She's been with girls so what is she saying?

"It's ok."

"No, it's not." It's weird how Clare is so religious yet so calm that she's made out with a girl. Shouldn't she be worried about going to hell or some shit like that?

Clare feels clueless, really. She doesn't know how to express the fact that she enjoyed that kiss so much. Too much. She hasn't felt the way she felt that night in a long time. Surely, she can't tell Bianca she's touched herself just thinking about what happened. Imagining where it could have gone.

"It's just," Bianca starts. "When I want to do something I just do it. I don't think about consequences so that night I went for it. Kissed you and said fuck it."

"I wanted to," Clare whispers while standing up to face the girl."I liked it. The kiss, I mean."

"Shut the fuck up." Bianca blushes. (Blushes!)

The only way Clare can think to make Bianca take her seriously is to press their lips together. Bianca moans into the kiss almost instantly and that shocks Clare. She thought she'd be pushed away immediately. It's like something in Clare's body has awakened when Bianca sinks into the kiss and pushes a hand through her short hair.

"Oh, fuck." Bianca moans as she pulls away from the girl's lips. Then the two of them are sinking onto the bed and her tongue is begging for Clare's mouth to open and explore with hers. "Amazing." She whispers as her thigh goes between Clare's legs for the second time in a week.

Then, Bianca's hand comes to rest on one of Clare's breasts, massaging it gently as Clare whimpers into her mouth. The girl arches into her hand to feel more but then Bianca is kissing down her neck and all she can think to say is "more."

"This is going really fast," Bianca moans which is kind of amusing to Clare. The fact that this confident and sexy girl is expressing her doubts. "I like this, though."

"God," Clare basically pants, "Me, too."

Bianca sits up, straddling the girl's thighs, and tugs her shirt up over her head. She drops it onto the floor and watches Clare swallow. "Your turn, babe."

Hesitantly, Clare reaches for the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head in one movement. "This isn't some experiment for you, is it?"

"Clare, I've been with girls before. If anyone is experimenting here, it's you." The words come out in a rushed whisper. Bianca's eyes are dark and dilated, she's sure of it, with how much she wants this right now. Honestly, she's stupid for this girl.

Talking stops for a bit and then it's just them kissing until Bianca slips her tongue inside Clare's mouth without warning. Her hands are caressing Clare's breast and then she pulls on the strap of the girl's blue bra until reaching around to unclasp it. Clare's stomach tenses when she sees the look in Bianca's eyes as she stares at her naked from the waist up. Her eyes close tightly in pleasure as Bianca's tongue sneaks out to circle around her nipple.

"'S'okay." Bianca tells her after she makes a sound that would be considered embarrassing if not for the circumstance she's in.

"So good," Clare moans, threading her fingers into Bianca's dark curly hair as she nips at the skin of her breasts with her teeth.

"Fuck," Bianca says, leaning back up to kiss Clare, "You're so hot."

She wants to ask her what she means by that. Noone has ever called her hot. She never thought she was, really. But then Bianca's hand is trailing down her bare stomach, resting just above the waistband of her shorts. She feels like she's not doing anything to make Bianca feel as good so she shifts her thigh in between the girl's legs and watches as she grinds down on it and moans. It's incredible how she can make her feel that way. It makes her proud, oddly enough.

Any sense of pride or accomplishment is replaced by pure ecstasy when Bianca's finger dip beneath her shorts and right into her panties. She gasps when Bianca touches her and tells her how wet and tight she feels. Normally, she'd blush but all she can think about is making this feeling last as long as possible.

"I'm going to take these off." Bianca warns her before doing exactly that, removing Clare's shorts and panties until she's completely bare. She circles Clare's clit, fingers dipping lower, and coming back up in a pattern Clare can't quite focus on. Her stomach jumps when she feels Bianca press roughly on her bundle of nerves.

"Yes," She's moaning, they both are, and grinds her hips to meet Bianca's movements.

"Fuck," Bianca repeats while Clare grinds down on her fingers. "Come, baby." She says, rubbing Clare's nerves in a quicker pace. And the girl does just that. It's the sexiest thing she's ever seen. When Clare's orgasm hits her, she tenses and Bianca strokes her through it until she's completely relaxed again.

"You now." Clare tells her but she doesn't want her to do anything she doesn't want to. It's not like she owes her for that mind blowing orgasm she just gave her. Watching Clare become so flushed and panting was payment enough. "I want to, please." Something in the tone of her voice, knowing Clare wants to as much as she does, makes her remove the rest of her clothes.

It only takes minutes for Clare to get Bianca off with just her fingers. Frankly, Bianca's just wondering when they can do all of this again. And maybe even more than this.


End file.
